


Tickle My Truncheon

by laurenkmyers



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Cops and robbers roleplay, M/M, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Smut, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkmyers/pseuds/laurenkmyers
Summary: Ben comes home to find Callum still in his police uniform and can't keep his hands to himself. Wants to play a little game of cops and robbers.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Tickle My Truncheon

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's fair to say I took the words 'spontaneous sex' and kinda ran with it. I hope you all enjoy it!

“Is that a truncheon in your pants or are you just happy to see me?”

Ben looks him up and down as he steps into the living room; his eyes linger on his long shafted weapon with a mischievous glint.

Callum lets out a loud laugh at his boyfriend’s antics even though his words combined with his physical reaction to seeing him in his uniform stirs something hot inside his belly.

“Another truncheon joke? You need new material, Ben.” He says as he slings his bag and keys on the table and sighs in relief at finally being settled in his new home.

He looks over at his boyfriend and finds himself being openly ogled like he’s a nice, juicy piece of prime rump that Ben is ready to devour. Callum’s stomach does a ridiculous somersault and his work trousers tighten. He’s missed this. Coming home to Ben after a long day at work to unwind in the best way they know how. Ben is always one to bluntly admit when he wants a shag, and Callum is always happy to oblige. He loves their spontaneity-in _and_ out of the bedroom. They can’t seem to get enough of each other; always desperate for another taste. They’ve been insatiable since the beginning, but especially the past few weeks after the torture of lockdown. Having Ben but not being able to see him or touch him was some of the hardest months of his life.

Ben slowly closes the distance between them, inch by devastating inch, with his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“Fucking hell…” He hisses the moment he steps into Callum’s personal space, “Look at you- you’re like a walking wet dream. I know I’ve always said I like a man in uniform, but seeing it first-hand. You in all your gear?” He says, grabbing him by the front of his vest for emphasis. “Makes me so hard.” To drive the point home even further he grabs himself over his jeans and squeezes, releasing a filthy moan that slips past his lips and makes Callum’s legs tremble.

Ben immediately takes note of the slip and manoeuvres the hand that was on his cock to grip at the weapon strapped to Callum’s belt. With the other hand he loops a finger inside the handcuffs located on the opposite side and tugs on both with such force it presses them together so intimately that Callum can feel exactly how affected his boyfriend already is. 

“Ready to play my version of cops and robbers?” Ben whispers hotly against his neck.

Callum melts further into Ben’s body, enjoying the feeling of his skilled tongue trailing a hot path of open mouthed kisses up towards his ear. “In my version, the dirty cop plays by _my_ rules.” He tugs on Callum’s earlobe once, twice, three times before he pulls back with a growl.

“On your knees, Officer.”

Callum loses all functionality in his brain as he enthusiastically follows Ben’s orders and sinks to his knees right there on the living room floor. He looks up at Ben and waits for his next instruction, delighting in the way Ben’s gaze clouds over at his immediate compliance.

Normally, Ben likes to relinquish control in the bedroom, but sometimes he needs Callum to let him take back the reins for a bit. The trust they’ve built together over the past year of being together has been incredibly eye-opening for both of them. Callum knows that he doesn’t have to be ashamed of who he is, that he can enjoy being intimate with Ben without having to hide behind his father’s fucked up ideals of ‘manhood’. And Ben has learnt, simply, how to love again; to be open, honest, and vulnerable without the world crumbling under the weight of his emotional baggage. When he’s with Callum, nothing else matters. And when Callum is inside him, the whole world ceases to exist.

Ben loses focus for a moment, he’s at a sudden loss for words, overwhelmed- but, like a beautifully synched dance routine, Callum reaches out and grounds him. He encourages Ben to continue by running his hands up his thighs and grazes his palm boldly over the obvious bulge in his jeans. 

Ben comes back to himself the moment Callum touches him, and snaps back into the scenario laid out before him. He smiles down at his man, an unspoken ‘thanks’ in his eyes as he slowly undoes the button on his jeans and lowers the zipper at an agonising pace. When he finally has his jeans and boxers pushed down to his ankles, he stands up straight and grips his cock in his hand.

Callum licks his lips the moment Ben starts pumping himself. He tries to reach out and take Ben in his mouth but Ben clicks his tongue in an obnoxious way and grips his hair tightly, pulling his head away from his intended target.

“Did I tell you you could suck my dick, Officer?” Ben grunts in pleasure as his hand twists over the head of his leaking cock.

Ben has always been a fucking tease.

Callum _loves_ it.

“You can look, but you can’t touch. Not until I say you can, got it?” Callum groans, but nods his head regardless.

Not touching Ben is agony, and Ben thrives on the knowledge. Loves the way he can get Callum to do anything he wants, so as he stands there, thrusting into his own hand and moaning out loud, Callum waits, mouth watering at the sight of his boyfriend getting himself off. 

He tries to find something to distract himself from breaking the rules and reaching out. He starts by unzipping his vest, but Ben notices and abruptly stops what he’s doing and puts a firm hand on his chest. “The vest stays on.” He leers, trailing a finger over his chest before roughly pulling the zipper back up to his neck and tugging harshly at the straps to bring him closer. “So impatient Officer, look at you. You’re practically begging for it. You want my dick so bad you’re going to have to work for it. Open wide, PC Highway and we’ll see if we can put that mouth of yours to good use.” He says as he releases Callum’s vest and guides his cock towards Callum’s slick lips.

Finally having permission to touch, Callum hungrily opens his mouth and wraps his lips around the head, swallowing Ben down until he feels him in the back of his throat. He hollows his cheeks and takes a deep breathe in as he feels Ben grip the back of his head and thrust further down his throat. Ben pulls Callum’s head back and slides him up and down his cock in a slow, but deep tempo.

Ben’s head falls back and his mouth opens wide as he allows himself to fuck into Callum’s mouth. “God, you’re really fucking good at that.” Ben whimpers as Callum swirls his tongue around the head of his cock and he stutters, “G-get down on your knees for the boys behind bars often, do ya?” He whines as he picks up the pace and grips Callum’s hair a little harder causing Callum to audibly groan. It sends shockwaves of heat rippling up his spine. Ben pulls out harshly, too close to finishing, and it leaves a string of saliva still connected to Callum’s puffy bottom lip; an obscenely sexy sight. The harsh panting coming from Callum spurs him on and he once again leans forward and whispers in Callum’s ear.

“Take off your pants and leave the baton on the side” He says with a deliberate smirk, “and then I want you to kneel on the sofa with your legs spread. Wanna see how well you take my cock.”

Callum has never been so turned on in his life. He does as Ben asks and steps out of his trousers, making sure to unsheathe his weapon and lay it flat on the floor, and then he’s straddling the sofa with his legs apart, back arched, and ass out. He looks over his shoulder to see Ben has stripped himself of his shirt, he’s completely naked now, and is bending down to pick up the police issued baton. He eyes it warily before his face splits into a devilish grin.

“Ben, what are you-”

“Did I say you could talk?” His face snaps up, wiggling his finger playfully back and fourth and then up to his lips in a shushing gesture. “We don’t want your superiors finding out how much you love getting fucked by a Mitchell, now do we?”

Callum shakes his head in acknowledgement, the only acknowledgement Ben needs to stalk his way over to him.

“Good.” Ben says, trailing the wooden stick up Callum’s thighs and between his spread cheeks before giving his ass a light tap. “Now, unless you want me to use this I suggest you keep your mouth shut, eyes front and ass up like a good, obedient officer of the law.”

And once again, Callum does exactly as he’s told, quivering in anticipation. He buries his head in his hands, which are placed on the back of the sofa, and holds his breath until he hears Ben pop open a bottle of lube. He has no idea where Ben keeps magically producing the stuff from, but in this moment he’s entirely too grateful for his boyfriend’s readiness. He feels Ben drip the lube over his hole and rubs it over his rim in a soft, teasing circular motion before dipping the tip of his finger inside.

“Let’s see how many fingers it takes to make a police officer beg, shall we?” And then Ben’s finger is sliding into his body, right up to the knuckle, and Callum squirms beneath him. “One…”Ben says, cocky as ever; completely in his element. Without warning Ben slides a second finger in and curls them both expertly and finds the bundle of nerves that drives Callum fucking wild. His back shoots up and he pushes back down onto Ben’s fingers, desperately trying to chase the intoxicating pleasure that washes over him. “Two…”Ben continues, “Think you can handle one more?” He asks as he scissors the two fingers in and out. Callum nods. “I’m gonna need you to use your words for me, babe.”

“Yes-fuck! More!” Callum manages to chokes out.

“Say please.”

The insufferable little-

“Fuck. You.” Callum grits out.

“Such a dirty mouth on ya.” Ben laughs.

“Please, Ben- fuck. Need more. Need _you._ ” He punctuates with every downward thrust.

“Alright, seeing as you asked so nicely.” Ben replies wasting no time shoving a third finger into Callum’s awaiting body and driving forward.

Callum sees literal fireworks explode behind his eyelids as Ben hits his prostate at a relentless pace. He’s so close, dripping pre-come all over the family sofa. He’s practically sobbing, right on the edge, and then Ben pulls all three fingers out, leaving him bare and wide open and Callum slumps forward whining at the loss.

Ben leans back and inspects his handy work. “Who knew all it took was three fingers to have Walford’s finest turning into a hot mess then, eh? Useful information for a man like me.” He leans forward, spreads Callum’s cheeks apart and places a wet kiss on his quivering hole before his lips are quickly replaced by the blunt head of Ben’s throbbing cock. He teases one final time by rubbing the head deliberately right where Callum wants him.

“Ready for me, baby?” He asks, ever the gentleman- even when being the cock-tease that he is. Callum grunts out his reply and nods frantically.

“Words, Cal.”

“Please Ben, please. Can’t take it anymore. Just need you.”

And with consent clear as day on Callum’s lips, Ben drives himself home. They groan harmoniously as they allow their bodies to take over.

Their minds go blissfully blank.

All they know is each other.

The air between them is sweaty and a little bit stale from all their ramped up hormones, but neither of them seem to care as Ben plunges deep. He starts pistoning his hips rapidly, both too far gone for slow and sweet as they ride out their frustrations with Callum pressing back as Ben juts forward.

Ben digs both thumbs into Callum’s hips, probably leaving bruises in their intensity, as he holds on; riding out the final lap before the finish line. But he wants Callum to lose himself completely so he slows his hips and grasps one of Callum’s wrists from where they’re stretched out on the back of the sofa, and tugs, placing it at the base of his spine. He does the same with the other wrist and holds on tight with both hands, hauling them towards himself to lift Callum’s torso from where it rests on the edge. It takes all of his strength to leverage Callum the way he wants before his thrusts become shallow and quick.

Ben knows that Callum is close, can hear the way his breath hitches as he breathes out those gorgeous little _uh uh uh_ sounds from deep in the back of his throat.

“I want you to come for me. Can you do that?” Ben huffs, his own cock ready to explode, but hoping to god he can hold on until Callum lets go.

“Need you… to touch me” Callum whimpers.

“No, you don’t.” Ben says between thrusts. “You’re gonna come on my cock-from only my cock. I need you to do this for me, okay?” He doesn’t slow down; only plunging deeper into Callum’s taut body, never stopping.

“Come for me baby, I’ve got ya.”

Callum lets himself push back until he can’t feel his legs anymore and the moment Ben hits that sweet spot inside him he comes, completely untouched. He thinks he blacks out for a second. But he finds his way back just in time to feel Ben lower his wrists to the sofa; his once steady rhythm turns sloppy and uncoordinated in their final moments. Callum deliberately clenches his ass tight around Ben’s cock which goads his man over the edge a second sooner than expected and Ben shatters, releasing inside him and painting his walls with hot come that Callum will be able to feel for days.

Too tired to talk, let alone hold up his own body and Ben’s, Callum flops down to the sofa unceremoniously and lets out an ‘oomphf’ as Ben lands directly on top of him, which forces Ben’s spent cock, still very much inside him, to nestle in deeper. It forces Callum to push Ben off him. He goes willingly, but as Ben slides out he can feel the come follow the now empty path. He clenches his ass cheeks as long as he can until Ben comes back with a wet cloth and cleans him up. He always looks after him so well after he’s been fucked because Ben knows how much it takes out of him every time they’re together like this. Usually when he bottoms they’re in their own bed and he can completely conk out afterwards, but this time they were a little bit more spontaneous, so moving is something he actively has to not only think about, but do. Luckily, Ben is always there to hold him up, and when he feels like he can move again Callum stands on wobbly legs.

With Ben’s help they end up in their bedroom. Ben sits him on the bed and slowly unzips his police vest. He slides it off his arms and then unbuttons his shirt. Once he’s gotten it unbuttoned all the way he tugs it off and chucks it in the pile of clothes in the corner of the room to be washed. All of this is done in a comfortable silence. Now that there are no more barriers between them Ben lifts his head up and says, “You’re amazing babe, d’ya know that?” Callum laughs a little exhaustedly.

“Yeah, I reckon I am.”

“Cheeky sod.” Ben scoffs, before his face turns soft, “You doing okay though? I wasn’t too rough back there was I?” He looks down, always needing reassurance that he hasn’t crossed any lines. But Callum just shakes his head and smiles up at his boyfriend.

“Na, I’m good, Ben- better than good. I’m amazin’ remember?” He says, before placing his own hand on Ben’s face, “You didn’t do anything I didn’t want you to do. Though I’m pretty sure I’m gonna be walking funny for at least a week.”

Ben laughs outright, “That’s the best part though, babe. Every time you move you’ll remember what it feels like to have my co-”

“Shut up and kiss me.” Callum says as he pulls Ben in until their lips finally, blessedly, touch; a much more effective way of shutting him up than words ever could. Ben softens into the kiss and lets Callum nip and suck until they’re both breathless and have to pull back. “I missed you.” Callum says voice tinged with affection.

Ben’s heart melts and he giggles at the beautiful man in front of him, “Missed you too, babe.” He says, jumping in for another quick kiss before he tilts his head towards their bed. They settle in for the night with Callum’s back flush against Ben’s chest.

Callum falls into a deep sleep in minutes and Ben simply smiles into the back of his boyfriend’s neck, kissing him one last time before he too succumbs to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and fangirl with me on tumblr: laurenkmyers


End file.
